PC:Corragan (Medina)
Summary Fluff Background I didn't grow up in the rural environments that I now call home. As a child I was brought up in the city in Ea. I was apprenticed to an apothecary, although in truth I showed little flair for the work. Whenever I could I used to sneak off to entertain myself, exploring the markets, playing with other kids or whatever took my fancy at the time. Often I would find myself with Ameeta, the daughter of a couple that ran a local inn, and together we would find explore or find some mischief to get up to. One such day we had been climbing trees and daring each other to go higher. It was then that Ameeta pointed to the church. "I bet you can't climb up there" she challenged. I should have conceded that it was too difficult, that it couldn't be done. But, there were handholds enough, stones jutting from the wall that I could make my way up. Besides, I was a young boy with a young boy's ego, believing I could do anything. I climbed. Even I was surprised when I reached the top, exhausted, my arms feeling numb. I looked down to see Ameeta starting to head up after me, keen to prove that she was as able as I. When she made it to the top, we embraced and kissed. My first kiss, on top of the church roof. The thing about climbing a tree is, you don't have far to get back down afterwards, and there are branches to catch or at least slow you. We were both good at climbing up, but down was more of a problem - not being able to see where you're trying to put your feet, we were almost guessing at times. There had been a couple of near times when we both slipped, clinging on to the wall as we panic gripped us, desperate to find a foothold again. I got down a bit faster than Ameeta, and was near the bottom when it happened. Ameeta shrieked above me as her hands slipped. She fell plummeting past me, striking the hard ground below with a sickening thud. I rushed down as fast as I could, but I was too late. I looked around. It was just me, and Ameeta's body. I was alone. I did the only thing I thought I could. I ran. I should have run to find a doctor, or at least an adult, checked to see if she was still breathing, done something to help. But I was young and scared, and my thoughts were far from rational. I envisaged my face plastered on wanted posters in every city, every town. I left my parents and my friends without farewell or explanation and fled from all civilisation, without knowing where I was going or what I was going to do. I nearly died in the wilderness, not knowing what to eat, how to hunt or how to survive there. I became ill, exhausted, malnourished, unclean and unable to remedy the situation. In the marshes I collapsed, lay on the ground and was ready for the end to come. It was then that Theodan found me. I had never known that anyone lived out in the marshes, let along someone with such a kind heart as Theodan. He nursed me to health, gave me good food, shelter, a bed to sleep in and clean water to drink and to wash. He took me in and showed me kindness and empathy, listened to my story and did not judge me as I thought of myself, a killer or murderer . He taught me how to survive, what to eat, how to forage, how to defend myself from the predators that lurked in the wilds and the connections that exist between all living creatures. That was many years ago now and I have lived in the marsh with Theodan for half my life. I haven't forgiven myself for what happened, although I have come to accept it. Theodan and I grew apart eventually, not because of any rift but for much happier reasons. He found the love of a woman in his latter years, and I would not stand in the way of his happiness. It is thus that I now find myself here, looking for my place in the world. Appearance and personality *Age: 29 *Gender: Male *Height: 5' 9" *Weight: 158lbs *Alignment: Unaligned Hooks 1. Corragan left behind friends and family when he fled the city. They may still be there, or may have moved, not knowing what happened to him, perhaps presuming him dead. 2. Ameeta, or her family, may be alive somewhere - Corragan just assumed she died from the fall. If she lives, maybe she blames Corragan for not staying, or not fetching help, maybe she forgives him and understands. Her family may, or may not, know the truth about what happened on the day. 3. Theodan and his lover live, and there is scope to reunite Corragan with his friend and mentor. Kicker Corragan is looking for somewhere he fits in. He doesn’t feel at home anywhere really, and while he longs for friendship and company, he’s not good at meeting people or comfortable in social situations. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Speed and Movement Speed: 8 (Race 7 + Class Feature 1 - Equipment 0) Racial Features *Elven Accuracy - reroll attack once per encounter *+2 Wis/Dex *Group awareness - non-elf allies within 5 get +1 perception *Fey origin *Wild step - ignore diff terrain when shifting *Nature, Perception bonus *Elven Weapon Profiency - longbow and shortbow Class Features: Druid *+1 Reflex, +1 Will *Balance of Nature: Must have one or two Beast Form at-will powers. *Primal Aspect - Primal Predator (+1 speed when not wearing heavy armor) *Ritual Caster Feat *Wild Shape - Gain the wild shape power Feats *Ritual Caster (Druid bonus feat) *Toughness level Languages Common, Elven Skills Power to hit summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Tracking Treasure and XP Gold from character creation: 50gp Gains from -The Kolloseaum: Team Go Hard or Go Home Claw Gloves, 177gp, 2841xp Changes Judge Comments Level 1: Son of Meepo The modifier in the stat block for your dexterity score is incorrect. "Dex 16 (+4)", but otherwise it's fine, so approved. - Change made, thanks! Medina Approved :) -Luinnar Approved for level 1 with 0 xp by Son of Meepo and Luinnar Category:L4W:Requesting Approval